Talk:Unique items list (Factions)
Section 0 By User:Nebosuke: :This seems a bit weird. Not max damage, req 5 and dropped from random level 14 monster. Is Anet going to change the idea of greens or is this a photoshopped image? --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 12:50, 27 April 2006 (CDT) ::hmmmm ... now that Canthan bosses drop non-max greens at an absurd rate, it really makes the greens much less "unique". I can't help wondering if these were originally intended to be golds. ::Can mods from non-max damage greens be salvaged to apply elsewhere, or are they locked like Tyrian greens? --161.88.255.140 12:54, 27 April 2006 (CDT) :::This is a great idea, giving bosses more character, I think 161.88.255.140 (above) has the wrong idea about green items, if you're so worried about green items being less unique then look at how many green items are being sold every day in most major cities in tyria, The idea of a green item is it is unique to the boss, it is a weapon which that boss once used, there for the most highly acclaim prize you can gain from a boss --Jamie 08:12, 28 April 2006 (CDT) ::::Jamie you hit the spot! This is actually a great idea now that I think of it, although perfect greens should be differentiated insome way to avoid scamming new people. --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 08:14, 28 April 2006 (CDT) :::::Infact, ANet never said that green items are supposed to be max damage or particulary valuable. All they said is that they are unique, dropped only by a certain boss. Low level bosses drop low level items. C'est ca. --[[User:Tetris L|'Tetris L']] 08:21, 28 April 2006 (CDT) ::::::^^, That's the problem with the mass concensus, so used to seeing a certain thing a certain way for so long, it is hard to change their mind to new ways. Maybe in a few weeks, they'll understand. --Jamie 08:24, 28 April 2006 (CDT) :::::::I did understand right away, but I still think that it is not wise to do this like it was done. This opens a way to scam new players. "Selling perfect greens! Only ...k" --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 08:27, 28 April 2006 (CDT) End of game Greens Obviously this article needs to be brought up to the standards of the original Unique list but here's a thread with screens of all the end game items: http://forums.gwonline.net/showthread.php?t=396638 --Crasher 20:35, 30 April 2006 (CDT) Table Style Talk:Canthan unique items list/design (moved as it was messing up the TOC Skuld 09:24, 4 May 2006 (CDT)) Template Hi. With all the green in Cantha and Tyria, we should have a template for green. Each article seems to be build differently. Should we put the image of the green like this or but the image of the weapon alone without the text in a box like the offhand item? (removed kephet's infobox Skuld 08:24, 9 May 2006 (CDT)) Micha Truefaith 21:31, 3 May 2006 (CDT) Don't we have a new weapon info box yet? -PanSola 22:45, 3 May 2006 (CDT) I wanted to know how to do the image of the green too, do we inlcude the green texte, the icon or the skin of the weapon alone? Micha Truefaith 23:14, 3 May 2006 (CDT) Ssaresh's Kris Daggers Which section do these go in? Skuld 09:23, 4 May 2006 (CDT) :Jade Sea. Though I'm thinking we should change the forest to "Kurzick Territory" and jade sea to "Luxon Territory" or something like that to make it easier for people to understand. | Chuiu 21:40, 4 May 2006 (CDT) ::I think the simplest and least confusing option would be to use the current naming convention and refer to the regions by their proper, in-game names. Maisheng Hills is part of the Jade Sea, complete with petrified water, the same goes for Mount Qinkai. There's only three non-core areas in Factions that aren't unambiguously part of one of Cantha's four major regions. One of them is Pongmei Valley, which is on the border between the three mainland regions, with monsters from each, which would probably make it more convenient to classify it as its own region (otherwise Yetis, Undergrowths, Kirin, Wardens, Wallows and Island Guardians would also be listed as Kaining City monsters). The other two are Bai Passu Reach and Eredon Terrace, which can easily be shoehored into the Jade Sea region since they're right next to the Jade Sea and not even remotely close to the other three regions. Furthermore, Luxon and Kurzick territory shift around constantly, so putting it by territory would add the Jade Quarry, Fort Aspenwood and Unwaking Waters to the disputed list, as well as the entire conquerable portions of the Jade Sea and Echovald Forest. -- Gordon Ecker 22:55, 9 May 2006 (CDT) Rajazan's Fervor this should be added: http://www.guildwarsguru.com/auction/item.php/id=95904 User:Foo writing from another comp. :Done --GraceAlone 13:59, 6 May 2006 (CDT) Renaming of section I think we should rename this page to Unique items list (Cantha) (Factions) and the other to Unique items list (Prophecies) to make it look like the other pages. Alexanderpas Talk 15:11, 8 May 2006 (CDT) :I say Unique items list (Factions) instead of Cantha. -PanSola 18:21, 8 May 2006 (CDT) ::agreed Alexanderpas Talk 18:26, 8 May 2006 (CDT) :i say ta-other-way, Canthan unique items list and Tyrian unique items list, since these are dropped in cantha or tyria, and not nessisarily restricted to factions characters, Unique Items List/Cantha might be better, thou --Honorable Sarah 13:05, 10 May 2006 (CDT) ::Canthan is ambiguous, since Cantha is the name of the nation too. It could taken to mean just Shing Jea Island and Kaineng City and not the Echovald or the Jade Sea. I mean, Kisu is a Canthan Emperor, yet he is not the emperor of the Kurzicks or the Luxons. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 20:43, 25 May 2006 (CDT) Pictures showing stats Is there a reason why we have pictures showing the stats for green items when we can display those stats just as well as text? I know it's been done with the old Unique items, too, but still, I don't see any value in this. Actually, by now many of those old greens have outdated images that are inaccurate. As such, those images don't only create redundancy, but on top of that this redundancy can't be updated easily. --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 07:49, 9 May 2006 (CDT) :I agree, if people feel the need to have them to "prove" that those are the stats, why not just put them in the talk for that item? --Rainith 23:14, 9 May 2006 (CDT) ::Proof shouldn't be neccessary. If we start proving stuff in that a large scale, we better post screenshots everywhere.I'd start with the bestiary. For every creature, we need screenshots showing every skill it uses. ;) I have nothing against proving screenshots where things are debatable, but doing so in general only questions the credibility of this wiki and its users. --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 03:35, 10 May 2006 (CDT) :::And even when it's needed, it probably belongs in the talk page instead of the main article. -PanSola 03:54, 10 May 2006 (CDT) ::::The only time where I would like proof, or confirmation maybe would be a better word, is for the items that have had stat changes. I think in the talk two pics, one of each one (the +10% original and the new +20% or whatever) would be acceptable. --Rainith 11:08, 10 May 2006 (CDT) If no-one objects till then I'll start removing images that show stats only from unique item pages tomorrow. This terrible waste of bandwidth and storage space really bugs me. :o) --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 20:29, 22 May 2006 (CDT) :I don't know if they are all gone, but someone (who exactly escapes me) removed a bunch of them a few days ago. --Rainith 20:32, 22 May 2006 (CDT) Agreed, (Factions) would be easier to understand. Unlinked greens I found an unlinked green when I scrolled through the orphaned pages. I think there might be more. -- 10:42, 11 May 2006 (CDT) *'Ganvi's Air Staff' :Looks like a typo of Kunvie's Air Staff, in fact I just did a search to check if there's any boss called Ganvi and the only result I got was the page for Kunvi's staff, the image for which is called Ganvi's Air Staff1.JPG. -- Gordon Ecker 01:45, 8 June 2006 (CDT) Raisu Palace in Kaieng or separate Section I just happened to find two greens last night in the Raisu Palace, the explorable reachable from the last mission. Should those items be added to the already existing Kaieng Center or into a separate section as the Divine Path is separate, too? - Phexter 05:38, 12 May 2006 (CDT) :Maybe combine with Divine Path as the "Imperial Palace" section? All the palace fighting areas are only accessable after Unwaking Waters right? ::yes right, Unwaking Waters -> Raisu Palace -> Imperial Sanctum -> Divine Path (one time access) - Phexter 08:20, 12 May 2006 (CDT) keeping tabs on the bosses I think it'll help getting a feeling of how many entries we are missing if we keep track of which boss's green we don't know about yet. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 00:54, 24 May 2006 (CDT) Assume the following bosses don't drop greens: Afflicted bosses (too many bosses to not have any reported so far), the Celestials, and the Convocation Luxons don't drop greens in general. GuildWiki does not have green drop info on the following bosses: *Arborstone (mission) #Dark Fang #The Ancient #Stone Judge *Melandru's Hope #Salke Fur Friend *Boreas Seabed (explorable) #Ilidus of the Empty Palm #Milodestus the Wrangler *Mount Qinkai #Kayali the Brave *Maishang Hills #Sarss, Stormscale *Unwaking Waters (explorable) #Chazek Plague Herder :I strongly suspect that quest and mission bosses always drop the same greens as their non-quest, non-mission counterparts, and that bosses who don't have any non-quest, non-mission counterpart such as Zhu Hanuku or the aforementioned celestials, seaguards and champions don't drop any greens. The only exceptions I can think of are the Afflicted bosses, who don't appear to drop any greens, challenge mission bosses, who appear to never drop any inventory items besides experience scrolls, and Urgoz and Kanaxai, who drop greens even though they don't have any non-quest, non-mission equivalent. -- Gordon Ecker 21:16, 26 May 2006 (CDT) Sarss, Stormscale has got to have Stormscale or The Stormscale Skuld 18:26, 28 May 2006 (CDT) :And I'm pretty sure all the construct items are Kaolin items -- Gordon Ecker 19:31, 28 May 2006 (CDT) I wouldn't be surprised if Salke and Kayali don't have greens, they were added recently to make up for missing elites and the devs might not have had time to think up greens for them. No doubt a future update will say added missing unique items :) — Skuld 04:43, 5 June 2006 (CDT) :Or they'll just add it w/o announcing it, and pretend it has always been there d-: -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 00:47, 9 June 2006 (CDT) I added the two bosses from today's patch. -- Gordon Ecker 21:12, 29 June 2006 (CDT) :And added their locations. -- Gordon Ecker 03:13, 1 July 2006 (CDT) I have a theory and wanted to see if anyone could help answer a question for me, one that I can't seem to answer myself. The theory is that bosses while in missions do not drop greens. This relates to the bosses in Arborstone (mission), Sunjiang District (mission), and Raisu Palace (mission), since the other missions have either Afflicted bosses only or the henchmen bosses in Boreas Seabed (mission). The bosses found in Sunjiang District Mission are also found in the Explorable, but I have yet to see any greens drop in the Mission. If this were so, people would be farming the Mission. Same goes with Raisu Palace and the bosses in it's Mission and Explorable in terms of green drops. Arborstone Mission, however, is a little different. Only two bosses, Milefaun Mindflayer and Ryver Mossplanter, appear in an explorable area outside the mission. These are the only two in that mission to have documented greens. The question I ask, has anyone else seen one of these bosses drop a green while in a mission? -Gares 21:15, 21 August 2006 (CDT) :I got Milefaun's Staff in the Arborstone mission earlier today. -- Gordon Ecker 00:59, 6 September 2006 (CDT) Imperial Items have Generic Names Ok, with the Exception of Shiro's stuff, all the Imperial Items have actuall generic names. i.e. there is a shield in the game called "Exhalted Aegis" there is an axe called "Dragoncrest Axe" and a "Straw Effigy" as well as a "Gavel of the Whatcha-ma-call-em." I suggest we move the unique item articles to "Item Name (Unique Item)" or (green itme) and keep the name without parenthese for the regular one. --Karlos 00:12, 25 May 2006 (CDT) Bump de bump. --Karlos 16:24, 25 May 2006 (CDT) :Just (Unique) as a suffix, my 2 cents. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 18:14, 25 May 2006 (CDT) :actually, will more ppl be looking for the green Straw Effigy or the regular Straw Effigy? -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 18:15, 25 May 2006 (CDT) ::As more and more people do the Elite Missions, the regular Straw Effigies and Dragoncrest Axes will replace THE Straw Effigies and THE Gavels of the end game. In addition, we have a semi tradition of keeping the more general term parenthese free and the more specific term with parenthese. At least, this is how my disillusioned brain sees it. --Karlos 05:38, 26 May 2006 (CDT) :::I have no problem with that. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 05:56, 26 May 2006 (CDT) Ryver's Recurve Bow I'm pretty sure it doesn't exist. The link was added nearly a month ago in an anonymous edit and Ryver already has one confirmed green. By comparison, Vera was confirmed with a screenshot a few days after the page was initially created. Furthermore, a search of rpgtraders http://traders.gwonline.net revealed over a dozen copies of Ryver's Shortbow and not a single Ryver's Recurve Bow. I think we should delete the recurve bow link, if it does actually exist then someone will find it and create a page for it. -- Gordon Ecker 22:46, 4 June 2006 (CDT) :I plan on removing the link on the weekend if no one objects by then. -- Gordon Ecker 22:07, 6 June 2006 (CDT) ::Do it! Do it now! (C'mon, you know you want to. All the cool kids are doing it.) :P --Rainith 22:11, 6 June 2006 (CDT) boss tabs again about Salke and that outcast warrior bloke, you can't say that they won't have greens yet. Look at Xenkao (or whatever) the Am Fah guy in Pongmei, he was added to peeps could cap some assassin skill and his green was added with him i think. i think it's that salke and his outcast warrior friend just haven't been farmed enough, what with the newness and all. -Neilos Tyrhanos. OH WAIT scrap that i forgot to actually talk about tabs on bosses... well, uh, nothing's changed. scroll up. can someone farm wiseroot and get a picture of that shatterstone item?—''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 84.67.230.124 (talk • ) 17:30, 29 July 2006 (CDT). new greens? The latest scribe has implied that there are new greens added to the game, yet no game update yet to back that up. Or could it be that they are talking about the current greens already out there. (T/ ) 17:30, 17 August 2006 (CDT) :call back after midnight pacific when the weekend update hits. they might introduce new greens then. they'd need to change the clients to include stats and graphics, even if it's simply reuse models. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 18:01, 17 August 2006 (CDT) ::No new greens, but new skins have been appearing. Golden Maul, Lotus Staff, Grinning Recurve Bow, Guardian of the Hunt are just a few. (T/ ) 23:58, 17 August 2006 (CDT) protect this page? i reverted TWICE in a short time, both times clearly vandalism, one done by 85.144.85.94, the other was overseen too long... so, why not protect this page? HJT 07:59, 24 August 2006 (CDT) :The problem with protecting it right now is that the list is still considered to be incomplete. We've been finding new greens as recently as last month, and, assuming there's no greens from mission bosses, there's still potentially as many as half a dozen greens that haven't been found (and may not have been enabled yet). Is there any way to make it so that only logged in users can edit the page? -- Gordon Ecker 19:11, 25 August 2006 (CDT) :Twice in a short time seems nowhere near the level that is needed for protection, in my personal opinion, considering it is also only twice in a long time. And I don't think 19 minutes qualify as "overseen too long". -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 06:26, 26 August 2006 (CDT) ::didn't we decide not to protect anything unless it really is a target of mass vandalism or a huge revert war? No protecting needed here. -- (talk) 06:33, 26 August 2006 (CDT) Revision Hmm... when I clicked the link, it directed itself to the weapon page for quivering blade just fine. What did you change? (meaning that before you changed, it was targeted fine) Aggro [[User:Isk8|'Sk8']] 14:59, 3 January 2008 (UTC) :It was http://gw.gamewikis.org/index.php?title=Unique_items_list_%28Factions%29&diff=prev&oldid=1138444 before I got hold of it. That linked to the Skill, so without checking I reverted. Then I spotted your change and Changed the Link to the Weapon. Quivering Blade to Quivering Blade (weapon). [[User:Himm Taeguk|'HimmTaeguk']] (T/ 15:03, 3 January 2008 (UTC) :I see what the problem is... for some reason quivering blade is on there twice. I kept looking at the one under Kaineng City, which is where its supposed to be. Someone put a duplicate under the Island, where it shouldn't be. Lol ... we both had the right ideas it seems. That confused the daylights out of me. Aggro [[User:Isk8|'Sk8']] 15:05, 3 January 2008 (UTC) ::Should it be under Shing Jae?? It is a Max Dmg Green, I didn't think that they dropped there. Remove it until Proven otherwise ?? [[User:Himm Taeguk|'HimmTaeguk']] (T/ 15:08, 3 January 2008 (UTC) :::Its from Kaineng City area... Wajjun Bazaar to be precise. Thats why I didn't notice the link under Shing Jea. No idea why someone put that in there lol. Aggro [[User:Isk8|'Sk8']] 15:15, 3 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Just to confuse us I imagine :-) lol. Glad its sorted. [[User:Himm Taeguk|'HimmTaeguk']] (T/ 15:17, 3 January 2008 (UTC)